Titanium
by xXxCoLdThInAiRxXx
Summary: That night she falls asleep with the memory of Amy, the song and lyrics of Titanium, and the thinking about a man who was more than likely the definition of strong, titanium.


Inspired by the song, Titanium.

Real short one shot, Andrea and Daryl and some Andrea and Amy!

I do not own The Walking Dead or the song titanium (well, I bought the song I just didn't make it).

* * *

><p><em>I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose <em>

_fire away, fire away _

_ricochet, you take your aim _

_fire away, fire away _

_you shoot me down, but I won't fall _

_I am titanium _

_you shoot me down, but I won't fall _

_I am titanium_

_~David Guetta ft. Sia ~ Titanium_

**Titanium**

"Y'know what I've never asked you before?" Andrea said as she sat on top of the RV at night with Daryl next to her, keeping watch.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"How the hell can you be stabbed, hit and shot and still be alive?" She said putting emphasis on the 'still'.

He snorted and mumbled "I'm a Dixon" shifting in his seat, "I've been through Hell, I can take it".

"Hell? Like What?"

"Well, this Shit whole with Walkers" He explained as pointed around, his eyes scanning the darkness.

"You're strong" She says looking at him, making him feel a little tense.

Comfortable silence fills the air as they stare out into the darkness waiting for any undead monsters to appear out of the tree line.

"You're good with a gun" He says out of no where.

She smirks and looks down at her feet "Thanks" she holds the rifle close to her chest ready to take down anything that wants to harm the group.

_It was not long before the outbreak, it was when she was still on her road trip with Amy. They were driving endlessly with only the radio to comfort them. They listened to top 40's (which Amy used to listen to most of the time) through the week they were traveling with number one on the top 40 being what the radio anouncer had said "At number one it's David Guetta featuring Sia with Titanium"_

_"Andrea you have to hear this song, it's my favourite, it's amazing!" Amy exclaimed turning the radio in Andrea's mercedes up._

_"Amy!" Andrea shouted at the hight of the volume coming from the radio._

_"Have you heard it?" Amy asked in between the words of the song._

_"I think I saw part of the music video..." Andrea finished listening to the music on the radio._

_The song was growing on her and before she knew it she was bopping her head along to the beat. When she looked over at Amy in the second chorus, she saw Amy mouthing the words with her eyes closed._

_Andrea burst out laughing at the sight, and when Amy opened her eyes she asked "What?"._

_When the music stopped playing Andrea was a little upset. Amy noticed the look on Andrea's face and chuckled._

_She put a hand on Andrea's shoulder and said "Don't worry Andrea, you can buy the album" making Andrea smile at the thought of getting that album for her birthday from Amy._

_"It reminds me of you" Amy mumbles out of the blue._

_Andrea glances over at Amy and asks "What?"_

_"The song, Titanium, it reminds me of you. It makes me feel strong and confident like you" Amy says watching Andrea's reaction._

_Andrea smirks and trys to hold back the single tear that would roll it's way down her cheek._

Andrea chuckles making Daryl raise and eyebrow in her direction.

"Titanium" Andrea says making Daryl even more confused.

"It was a song" She explains "It was the last song I heard before this happened" Andrea looks down again and continues "It was Amy's favourite song, she said it reminded her of me" a few tears slipped town her cheeks.

"Hey" Daryl says putting a hand on her shoulder, "Thats a good think right?" he said as she turned her head to look at him, "Titanium's strong or somethin', she was sayin' ya were strong".

He pauses, "Your titanium" he says with a smirk on his face, making her choke out a laugh.

"Well, your titanium too" She says smiling at him.

She leaned over and pressed her lips to his, "Thanks, Daryl" She says when she pulls away.

"Uh... Your welcome?" he says causing her to giggle.

That night she falls asleep with the memory of Amy, the song and lyrics of Titanium, and thinking about a man who was more than likely the definition of strong, titanium.

**FIN.**


End file.
